Death Battle AFTERMATH
by Kigen No KitsuneOokami
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens after an Episode of Death Battle between the Fighters? Well look no further. I'm your Host, Kigen KitsuneOokami and this, Is Death Battle AFTERMATH!


**DEATH BATTLE: AFTERMATH!**

 **Kigen: Welcome boys and girls and children of all ages. This is Death Battle AFTERMATH! Unlike my previous work from before, this time; I go and revisit the battles that have happened over the years during the ever popular Death Battle series brought to us by Wiz and Boomstick of Screw Attack. Be that as I may, I also bring in the competitors from each fight to discuss how the fight went as well as their personal feelings on their outcome. Now sit back and relax as we begin one hell of a ride!**

 **I own nothing this is for the entertainment of myself and my readers.**

 ***!START!***

We open in a darkened room with virtually no light, before we are suddenly shown a shadowed individual sitting in a rather comfortable chair with a futuristic chair on both sides; all of the sudden, lights flash and engulf the area in a majestic blue glow.

The figure stands as the lights dim slightly; his head is revealed showing a dark brown hairstyle similar to that of Minato Namikaze and Leon S. Kennedy. Cerulean eyes gleam in mirth as he revels in the lightshow.

" **Welcome Viewers! I am your Host Kigen KitsuneOokami and this," he raises his arms, "Is DEATH BATTLE…AFTERMATH!"** _Kigen begins to walk towards the audience in a relatively slow pace._ **"As you have seen earlier, here on DBA, we take the victors and losers from each death battle; view the fight and see what happens."**

" **NOW!"** Kigen claps his hands and suddenly a flash appears on each couch, **"For our first entry with have the Lethal Boba Fett and the woman who's as deadly as she is beautiful…Samus Aran!"**

Both fighters appear on a couch before looking around and noticing the host. **"** _Where am I?_ **"** Boba demanded, aiming his EE-3 at the host, before noticing it was unable to fire **. "So sorry Boba but I'm afraid your weapons won't work on me as here I am virtually a god."** Kigen says cheerfully as he looks over at Samus who appears to have lost her armor. **"Hello again Samus, I must admit it is my pleasure to see you again, how's it been since our date?"**

Samus looks at him before sighing softly, " _Hello Kigen, not that I'm unhappy to see you again but where is my armor and why is HE here?"_ she said as she points at Boba.

Kigen puts a hand underneath his chin before snapping his finger as if an idea came to him ' _which it did_ ' and engulfed the two in a bright flash of light which was gone almost as quickly as it came. **"** _Sooo_ …"Samus began. **"Yup."** Only to be interrupted by the host. **"** And we? **"** Boba's monotone voice began as he stopped; realizing the host would only interrupt him as well.

Looking quite pleased, the host continue, **"Yes, Si, Yuppers, Yeppers, Yup, Yep, Uh Huh, and Correctamundo. Now that I don't have to explain myself a third time; shall we begin?"**

Both bounty hunters looked at each other before shrugging. **"Great!"** the host stated. **"Now to make it interesting, we're going with the Remastered episode as let's face it, it has superior quality and it's not like the ending changes at all between them."**

Ignoring the growling Boba, Kigen snaps his fingers before a large light shines on the floor and a massive screen erupts from the floor and turns on to reveal the Death Battle logo.

 **[!BEGIN!}**

 **Boomstick: Bounty hunting, one of the most respected and fun jobs in the world.**

 **Wiz: I don't know about respected, but certainly a daring profession only for the strong and bold.**

 **Boomstick: Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

 **Wiz: And Samus Aran, a hunter so determined she'll sacrifice a planet to reach her goal.**

 **[** _"I'm not that bad" Samus exclaimed._ **]**

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.**

 **[** _The screen changes to show Boba's name_ **]**

 **Boba Fett**

 **Wiz: Boba Fett is a natural in more ways than one. He was not born into the galaxy, rather, created, as a clone of the fearsome bounty hunter Jango Fett.**

 **Boomstick: Not fearsome enough, though. He tended to get a-head of himself...He he he...**

 **[** _'Daddy' a childish thought entered Boba's mind before being mercilessly squashed._ **]**

 **Wiz: As his "father", Jango taught Boba all he knew about his profession, and despite being orphaned at age ten, Boba continued to live the hunter's life, eventually donning his father's armor and claiming his rightful place as the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy.**

 **Boomstick: Complete with the most badass space-suit ever, his Mandalorian armor.**

 **[** _Que said armor being on display along with "Oohs" and "Ahhhs" being said._ **]**

 **Boomstick: It's got a micro energy field that disperses impacts, and is made up of Mandalorian iron.**

 **Wiz: Okay, I think at this point, it's safe to assume every universe has some metal stronger than titanium. Though, to this one's credit, it's actually a lot heavier, sacrificing mobility for durability. In fact, it's so durable it resists lightsabers... you know, the swords that can cut through anything.**

 **[** _Is it me or did Boba seem to puff his chest out a little bit?_ **]**

 **Boomstick: His gauntlets house a flamethrower, fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. But his weapon of choice is his EE-3 carbine rifle, which Fett often cradles like a child. There there, EE. Daddy's here. Killin' time soon.**

 **[** _The video pauses as everyone looks at Boba who may or may not have been sweating under his armor while outwardly appearing calm. "What?" he said through gritted teeth. Kigen looked at him with his head cocked slightly._ _ **"Do…do you actually do that?"**_ _Boba aimed said rifle at him before remembering it wouldn't work. "No." he growled. 'They must_ **never** _know…' he stated quietly in his mind._ **]**

 **Wiz: That's... creepy.**

 **[** _"No shit!" someone in the audience yells while the rest chuckle._ **]**

 **Boomstick: However, my favorite thing in Boba's bag is his badass jetpack.**

 **Wiz: Which he uses for short-range travel, and to gain a mobility advantage over his foes. While it can only hold enough fuel for a single minute's worth of flight, its velocity reaches up to 90 miles per hour.**

 **Boomstick: The jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing missile, because when you've got space for a missile, why not?**

 **[** _"Damn straight." Boba claimed._ **]**

 **Wiz: In short, Boba Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was only 12 years old.**

 **[** _The video pauses as the Host looks at Boba,_ _ **"Not gonna lie, but that is pretty manly."**_ **]**

 **Boomstick: An accomplishment so manly, it instantly kick-started his puberty.**

 **Wiz: But for all his skill, Fett has one great, inescapable weakness: the Sarlacc Pit. This flaw is so unavoidable, he was knocked into the pit by a blind and physically drained Han Solo while wearing a jetpack.**

 **\\\\\WARNING/**

 **[Many, many laughs were made, the explicit comments made by Boba as well as his actions made alongside said remarks have since been removed due to traumatizing the Audience. We now continue our scheduled programming]**

 **Boomstick: And since Disney bought Star Wars and nixed the expanded universe, this is where Boba Fett's story officially ends.**

 **Wiz: Well, that's stupid, so here's what happened in the expanded universe!**

 **[** _"You better go with expanded universe…" a restrained Boba growled out as he was rather forcibly placed on the couch with a cheerful looking Kigen sat in his chair not even bothered by the aforementioned clones' rampage_ **]**

 **Wiz: Using a combination of his jetpack and blowing himself up, Fett actually escaped the Sarlacc, he later became leader of the Madalorian warriors after the Galactic Civil War, and even held his own against Darth Vader... twice.**

 **Boomstick: While using one of several lightsabers he's taken from his Jedi kills, and that's pretty goddamn impressive, but you know what's even more impressive? The time he trained Han Solo's Jedi daughter so that she could kill an evil all-powerful Sith Lord, who just so happened to be her own brother!**

 **[** _"WHAT?!" the collective Audience screamed._ **]**

 **Spoilers.**

 **[** _"FUCK YOU" screamed an Audience member. "I haven't read that far yet!" A disgruntled Kigen pushes a button on his chair._ _ **"Terry, Justin is causing a problem…again. Please remove him from the audience."**_ _A second later, "You got it Boss." A mechanical voice said from the other side." A few second later, a large brutish golden mechanized humanoid with a mechanical goat head for his face and metallic human skulls for feet came and grabbed the screaming audience member by his foot and dragged him out. The rest of the Audience alongside Boba and Samus stared at the smiling host as this was going on._ _ **"So sorry for that folks, I'm afraid dear Justin had to go and cause a scene."**_ _He said with a gleam in his eyes._ _ **"That was Terry by the way. He's new. Nice guy Good at Ping Pong"**_ _sighing as if relieving good memories before noticing the paused screen,_ _ **"Oh right hehehe. Back to the show."**_ **]**

 **Unfortunately, Fett's greatest weakness still remains that toothy sand vagina.**

 **[** _Que extensive almost deranged laughter with Fett struggling to get free from his restraints._ **]**

 **Wiz: He has fallen into the Sarlacc a total of three times... three. And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks. It's a friggin' hole in the ground!**

 **Boomstick: And again, he can fly! Fun fact: Every year following his escape, Boba Fett returns to the planet Tattooine just to shoot the Sarlacc. In his spaceship. From orbit. He's learned his lesson, he's staying as far away from that shit as he possibly can.**

 **[** _Boba shuddered as his head is filled with dark repressed memories alongside with the laughter of the audience._ **]**

 **Wiz: Fear of teethy holes aside, few have survived once he's set his sights on them. Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**

 **[** _The screen changes to show Samus's name_ **]**

 **Samus Aran**

 **Wiz: When she was young, Samus Aran lived with her family on Earth colony K-2L... until one fateful day it was sacked by an army of space pirates led by the vile Ridley, a giant purple space dragon**

 **[** _The repressed memories of that day cause a small tear to form in Samus's eye before noticing the Host is patting her back softly as if he understood her thoughts. She smiled a little before looking back at the screen._ **]**

 **Boomstick: Ridley murdered her parents right in front of her along with the rest of the planet. Literally everyone except for Samus. So PTSD therapists were in pretty short supply.**

 **Wiz: Thankfully, Samus was rescued by the Chozo, bird-like aliens who raised her to become a warrior.**

 **Wiz: She was infused with Chozo DNA, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic abilities far beyond those of a normal human being.**

 **Boomstick: So... does she like... now have a bad habit of pecking at food and shitting on peoples' cars?**

 **[** _Boba smirks at the entertaining notion before the screen continues._ **]**

 **Wiz: No. She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude. [** _"WHAT?!" I think you know who said that…_ **]**

 **Wiz: Though underneath, she wears the skintight Zero Suit.**

 **[** _The screen changes to show Samus Aran in her curvaceous glory as the Zero Suit was shown on the big screen_ **]**

 **Boomstick: There we go! They must call it that because there's literally zero left to the imagination. [** _Samus groans as she hears members in the audience whoot and cheer at her rather vivid suit while Boba chuckles at her embarrassment._ **] While in that Zero Suit, she carries a paralyzer pistol, a gun which... can... well... paralyze people. And turn into a laser whip.**

 **[** _Boba looks past Kigen and unknowingly sneers at Samus. "You into S &M or something Blondie?" before having to duck as a blast went past his head due to a rather peeved Chozo/Human hybrid._ **]**

 **Wiz: But she definitely prefers the Power Suit in most combat situations. As a modified version of Chozo battle armor developed specifically for Samus, it can also be upgraded to adapt to any environment.**

 **Boomstick: Samus carries the powerful Arm Cannon as her primary weapon and she's found quite a few upgrades for it over the years. So the basic power beam is a peashooter. When you charge it up, it'll blow your face clean off. She can also set it to blast an ice beam, grapple beam, and tons of seeking and super missiles.**

 **[** _Samus seemed quite pleased at how impressed the audience appeared to be at her rather useful arsenal._ **]**

 **Wiz: Her Chozo training lets Samus control the skies with her speedy screw attack and curl into her morph ball form to traverse places few others can.**

 **Boomstick: How the hell does she do that?**

 **Wiz: Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, because we all know how many times you scare a bird in the parking lot and then it just curls up into a ball and zooms away.**

 **[Kigen: Clearly you haven't been the places I have been]**

 **Wiz: ALIEN bird DNA.**

 **["** _Alien Bird DNA my Cloned White Ass…" the Cloned Hunter stated as he looked at the ludicrous information._ **]**

 **Boomstick: Well then F that planet and its birds. But I do like their power bombs, which Samus carries and can be used to destroy anything in the general vicinity in seconds.**

 **Wiz: Samus is known as a bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts, and even wiping out an entire species.**

 **Boomstick: All but one. Talk about having the rarest pet in the universe, and it makes a cute hat.**

 **[** _Samus face palms at the man's idiocy before looking back at the screen_ **]**

 **Wiz: However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**

 **Boomstick: How has she not gotten a purse yet? [** _Samus grits her teeth as she heard that and notices the audience is looking at her before she sighed. "One of the reasons I do that is because it makes the job too easy if I have everything I need." She said, "I need a challenge, and it's not like I control what Capcom does anyway." The audience shakes its head at the actions of Capcom and looks back at the paused screen_. **]**

 **Wiz: Well even when she does have all her arsenal at her disposal, it doesn't guarantee its use. For example, she once entered a volcano and did not activate her thermal systems until halfway through the mission….All because she was waiting for permission. [** _The screen pauses again as the audience once again looks at her before returning their gaze as they had seen the livid fury etched on her soft features._ **]**

 **Boomstick: Ugh, can we please not talk about that game?**

 **[** _Que Samus muttering "Thank you…"_ **]**

 **Wiz: But don't worry. Samus has proven time and time again to be one of the deadliest hunters in the galaxy. Outlaws everywhere fear the name of Samus Aran.**

 **Samus: Time to go!**

 **Samus' visor shines, covering her face, and she prepares her arm cannon, which fires a charge shot at the screen.**

 **[** _Boba glares at Samus. "If I weren't stuck in this Blondie, I swear I'd go over there and…"_ _ **"Oh Boba."**_ _Boba looked at the Host slowly, his neck creaking with each turn. He saw that host was still smiling, however it seemed more….malevolent in a way._ _ **"I don't need to get Terry back in here now do I?"**_ _Insert sudden head shaking. "Good, now shut up and take this match like a man."_ **]**

 **Samus' ship is flying in the middle of space. Samus sits in the cockpit, looking over a green virtual screen. From behind comes Slave I, where inside Boba Fett is looking over a virtual screen of his own. Suddenly, Samus hears an alarm going off in her ship, but is too late to act, for Slave I has fired multiple blasts at Samus' ship, which is disabled and is send falling towards an unknown planet. On the planet's surface, it appears to be a futuristic city.**

 **A small square is shown on the screen to the Audience:**

 _ **Planet Name: Unknown**_

 _ **Location: Unknown**_

 _ **Life Forms: Unknown**_

 **Samus' ship crashes through a small tower, then crash lands onto a rooftop, grinding across before flipping over and falling off. The entire vehicle explodes, but Samus had jumped out just in time, landing on the rooftop while leaving a small crater. She gets up and turns behind her at the fiery wreckage of her ship. Boba Fett, who had parked Slave I, hovers downward with his jetpack with his EE-3 carbine rifle in his hands and lands. He walks slowly towards Samus while she prepares her arm cannon.**

 **!FIGHT!**

 **Samus charges her arm cannon, then fires a shot and follows up with two more. Boba Fett steps to the side to avoid them, before firing back. Samus rolls out of the way and fires a large beam from her arm cannon, but Boba Fett flies up into the air with his jetpack to avoid it. Suspending himself in midair, he continues firing downward at Samus, who runs toward him while avoiding his fire. In response, he launches his anti-vehicle homing rocket from his jetpack at her. As it is about to hit, Samus vaults over a part of the building, narrowly dodging the rocket as it explodes, destroying the very object she used.**

 **Samus leaps into the air towards Boba Fett and strikes him with her left arm, then flips over and kicks him downward towards the rooftop below them. Boba quickly gets back onto his feet as Samus herself lands. She fires another beam at Boba, who jumps and flips over to avoid it before firing a missile at her. Samus rolls to avoid it; she then goes into her morph ball form. He continues to fire more missiles at Samus, but her morph ball mode proves too nimble to be hit. Once Samus reaches Fett, she exits morph ball mode and flip kicks him twice, the second of which Fett appears to have blocked. Despite this, her next kick knocks Fett into the air, sending him rolling across the rooftop that Slave I is on while dropping his rifle. However, Fett lets go of a grenade pin upon stopping his movement and Samus soon sees a thermal detonator at her feet about to detonate. It explodes, causing a massive explosion.**

 **The explosion did not defeat his opponent; however it has seriously damaged her armor, revealing her Zero Suit, to which Boba Fett realizes that Samus is a rather attractive woman. After all of her armor pieces, save for her boots, have broken off from her, Samus leaps upward with her boots, whose jets allow her to hover and lands on the rooftop Fett is on. She then takes out her palayzer pistol, to which Boba Fett responds by taking out and activating a lightsaber, then twirling it. Samus fires her paralyzer pistol at him, but Fett manages to deflect them efficiently as he runs toward her. Samus decides to fly towards him using her boots, preparing to kick just as Fett swings his lightsaber. The two clash again and the impact knocks both back.**

 **Samus quickly transforms her paralyzer pistol into her laser whip, though it takes on the form of a beam sword. The two clash with their sabers with neither seeming to have the edge, so Boba prepares his wrist-mounted flame thrower. He fires large waves of fire at Samus, who leaps over, rolls, and jumps to avoid them. Fett continues firing it as Samus wall jumps off of Slave I. In midair, she changes her laser whip back into the paralyzer pistol and fires it at Fett's wrist, disabling his wrist-mounted flame thrower. Upon landing, she transforms the pistol back into a beam sword and the two clash with their blades once again until Samus leaps over a swing and kicks Fett. She gets into a crouched position, charges her paralyzer pistol and fires the ice beam at Fett, who is completely frozen in place by it. She charges her paralyzer pistol, then fires it at Fett's head, causing it to explode, which is shown at three different angles. Afterward, Samus gets up and turns away.**

 **!K.O.!**

 **Samus Aran walks away as Boba's headless body completely shatters into pieces.**

 **[** _The screen changes to show the results._ **]**

 **Wiz: Fett put up a fight to the best of his abilities, but Samus' superior technology and athletic skills trumped him in every way.**

 **Boomstick: While Fett may be more durable and physically stronger, Samus has dealt with foes like that all her life.**

 **Wiz: Boba Fett really didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus, let alone perfectly counter Samus' power bomb, screwattack, and ice beam.**

 **["** _I would to." Boba muttered bitterly._ **]**

 **Boomstick: Sure, Boba's killed plenty of Jedi and survived a run-in with Vader, but his greatest victories usually stemmed from his cunning. He's a master of playing his enemies into his hands.**

 **Wiz: But when it comes to Samus, Fett had little to work with. Samus specifically modeled her bounty hunter career around anonymity. She's even commonly mistaken as a man by the very people who want to hire her, making it extremely difficult for Boba Fett to get a read on her.**

 **Boomstick: Fett just couldn't keep his head in the game. [** _Boba groans at the pun, while others chuckle at his annoyance_ **]**

 **Wiz: The winner is Samus Aran.**

Kigen could only smile as the screen returned into the floor. **"And there you have it folks; the battle between two of history's most infamous bounty hunters goes to the Lovely Samus Aran!**

" _This is_ **BULLSHIT!"** Fett screams as he broke the restraints and lunged at the host, only for his head to be held in a massive hand from behind.

" **Oh Boba, Boba, Boba. What a shame."** The ever cheerful host said as he looked over his shoulder. **"Did you really think you could attack me in MY realm? Tsk tsk tsk."** He looked up at the massive entity holding the Mandalorian clone, **"Terry, being a sport and take our new friend away would you? I think he needs someone to '** play **' with."**

 **There was no verbal response…only a shiny grin.**

As Terry dragged the screaming Boba to 'Only I know where', Kigen looked at Samus before helping her up off the seat of the sofa **. "Sooo Samus."** Kigen grinned as he looked at the blond before **. "Lunch?"** Said blond shrugged. **"** _I could eat_ **."**

 **Kigen: And there you have it folks. A new gift from me to you. I want to know what you guys think of it. Please comment. Hope you guys like Terry. He's a new creation of mine I invented to deal with annoyances and Flamers. By all means please flame Kukukuku. Anyway, along with that, next time on DEATH BATTLE AFTERMATH! We have the manipulative Shang Tsung against the Mighty Akuma!**

 **Also on an unrelated note, I'm happy to have so many views on my other Story [Naruto: The Kombatant} however, I want to have more votes on the Kunoichi for Naru-Kun. 15 votes will decide who will go in. The first two to reach 15 votes between Tenten, Ino, and Sakura, will go in the harem. The third will not be in it. I'm trying to get to the other women so that we can get the harem set and done with.**

 **MK Women: Only two slots left make your choice first two to 20 are in:**

 **Ashra: 9**

 **Tanya: 10**

 **Frost: 2**

 **Kunoichi: First two to reach 15 votes are in:**

 **Tenten: 9**

 **Ino: 6**

 **Sakura: 5**

 **Put your votes in the reviews.**

 **JA NE~!**


End file.
